


What's Daerrow?

by mynameisyarra



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: Crack, FANFICCEPTION, Gen, M/M, There will be fanfic inside of this fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mynameisyarra/pseuds/mynameisyarra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Master Cyclonis, Dark Empress of Cyclonia, also the creator of Daerrow pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Daerrow?

Even with her title of Cyclonian Empress, Cyclonis was still a girl at heart. She cared about appearance, personal hygiene, and even a little bit of romance. No, she wasn’t looking for a suitor. She had no time for that, and honestly, most men were idiots. But that didn’t stop her from reading her Grandma’s romance fiction collections. It was embarrassing to admit, but she had a personal preference of slash fiction. It started innocent enough, she liked the idea of Forbidden Romance (with emphasis), especially if the two males were on the opposing sides. The first novel she read was a bittersweet story about two soldiers. Having finished the whole series, Cyclonis then browsed the internet for more. They were not as innocent.

At the age of 14, Cyclonis found the ‘wonder’ of explicit content. She was a bit sickened at first, however curiosity won her over and a year later she opened the same site again. Another year passed and she already wrote several M and E rated angst riddled fanfic for her own entertainment.

The pairing of those fictions? Dark Ace and Aerrow.

 

* * *

The internet was a fun place to be. You would start searching for the newest information of crystals at first, but ended up in the weirdest place like a fanfiction site. “Hey guys! Check it out!” Piper called her teammates excitedly, “Someone made a fanfiction about us!” For someone to make a fanfiction about Storm Hawks were a new experience. The Rex Guardians were a popular squadron that had a lot of fans, therefore fanfictions too. Aerrow thought it was a bit weird someone would write a fiction based on real people but everyone needed a hobby he guessed.

 

“Sweet! Is it about me?” Finn practically ran toward the laptop, almost making Piper fall in the process.

The girl scowled and pushed him aside. “No, it’s about all of us actually.”

“Huh, I guess we are getting popular.” Aerrow said, still a bit weirded out by this.

“What is it about?” Junko asked excitedly.

Piper read the summary aloud. “The Storm Hawks found themselves in an odd situation when they arrived in a world where they were the bad guys. Slow building... Daerrow and Reverse Daerrow?” She glanced at her teammates questioningly. They shrugged.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Stork commented.

Finn snorted, “Please, you have a bad feeling about _everything_!”

“Ugh, can we start reading it now?” Piper focused on the laptop screen again as they began to read. The story seemed to be a good one, with character dynamics that was a bit off sometimes (If it was accurate, Aerrow would suspect one of them was actually the writer) but generally good plot and grammar.

“Oh my god, they have Good Ace! Like _that’s_ possible!” Finn remarked.

“Well, the setting is in a reverse world... man, I hope Reverse Me wasn’t a bully.” The Wallop chewed his lower lip.

The story progressed, and Aerrow had to admit this was a really, really good story. He was flattered that someone would write something like this for them. But then Dark Aerrow made an appearance.

_“Ace.” The dark haired Aerrow purred. “How nice to see you.”_

“Um... did I read that right?” The Sky Knight asked.

_“Aerrow.” Ace gritted his teeth._

_The red haired Aerrow watched the confrontation between Good Ace and what seemed to be his darker self. Appearance wise, they looked the same except the other Aerrow seemed to dye his hair black. Suddenly, Dark Aerrow launched himself from his skimmer, he didn’t even use a glider and yet he landed perfectly on top of Ace’s skimmer. Ace jerked backward in surprise, but the boy in front of him was quicker. He stretched his hands and grabbed the older male by his collar, forcing him to lean forward and--_

The Storm Hawks stared at the next word.

“Was--was that a typo?” The redhead took a step back.

“Dude.” Finn paled, “I think Dark you has a crush on Good Ace. Gross.”

“Oh my god.” Piper’s eyes widened in realization. “Daerrow. Dark Ace, Aerrow. Daerrow means Dark Ace and Aerrow!” She turned around to face her friend, “Aerrow, I think someone out there is shipping you with Dark Ace.”

* * *

After an explanation of what shipping was (And Finn making fun of Piper for knowing what it was), Aerrow felt a little bit queasy. “But... but he’s evil and old! I don’t understand...”

 

Piper put a comforting hand on Aerrow’s shoulder. “Aerrow, relax. It’s just one fanfic--”

“Oh man, look at this! School AU, Vampire AU, hell, there are fanarts too! Why is Daerrow more popular than me!” Finn whined.

“--or maybe not.” She smiled apologetically at Aerrow before glaring at the blond. “Don’t worry, it will all blow over!”

Aerrow smiled weakly at her, “Yeah...”

* * *

Against her better judgement, Piper decided to investigate this... Daerrow fad. She registered on the site as ‘CrystalMage1101’ and began her detective work. The fanfics seemed to be written mainly by a user that called themselves ‘Mistress Daerrow’. She wrote a long essay about why she shipped them. Piper found herself swayed for a moment before snapping out of it. “Piper! This is Aerrow and fricking _Dark Ace_.” She hissed to herself. She probably should close the tab. Look at something else. Clearly this Mistress Daerrow was insane. Maybe she should prove that to them. Yea, Piper should make them stop writing Daerrow. But first, she needed to find the flaws in their stories, to make it easier to convince them...

* * *

”Damn it.” The blue haired girl cussed after she read over than 10 Daerrow fictions. “I ship it.”

 

 

 


End file.
